My biggest downfall
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: Carlisle is the head of the mafia,Edward his son decides to bring home a human to their home. Isabella Swan, Carlisle outraged by his son's choice,decides to pay Isabella a visit. What was said between them? Has Carlisle met Bella before? O/S 6/13/12


**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers and Twilight. I do not claim the character's name as mine. However I do claim the story line/ plot as mine. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copy right infringement intended.

"**My biggest downfall"**

The night was gloomy, the clouds hounded over the city as I walked to my car. Another family dead, and by my hands. I watched my 4 sons walk to their cars as we left in 5 separate cars, covering our tracks so no one knew what happened that night.

I had four sons and two daughters, and two soon to be daughter in law. Edward was my oldest son, than came Emmett, Jasper and Alec. My beautiful daughters were Rosalie, Alice, my two soon to be daughters were Bella and Jane.

It seemed we liked to keep it in the family, before I had met my wife Esme, I had a fling with both Rosalie and Alice, but when I meet Esme my world turned upside down. She had found me on the ground upon death, rain was falling hard that night, and she turned her neck moving her hair, not hesitating to allow me to feed on her.

She knew what I was and who I was, but it didn't surprise me later on that her father Aro had sent her my way. When I had found who she was I plotted to kill her and send her head to Aro for trying to fuck me over, but I couldn't. I loved her.

My life has always been straight to the point and easy, but no one will ever know what really happened, the night I had met Bella.

"Edward, what have I told you?"

I shouted as I felt the blood boil under my skin. This child thought he could go behind my back and fall in love. To top it off he fucking fell in love with a HUMAN!

MY hands were wrapped around Edward as I strangled him, my sons tried to pry my hands, but I wouldn't let go.

"What have you done? Don't you ever listen to ANYTHING I say? She could expose us and what we do, you just put your family life at risk you sonofabitch"

I admit things had gotten out of hand, but I couldn't blame my son for his stupidity. He had fall in love with a human stripper. All strippers I had known in Chicago were manipulative and got just about anything they want; in this case she had stolen my son's deadened heart.

Finally letting go of my son's neck I stood up straighten my suit and smooth my hair back, my wife mouth was wide open petrified at the scene, the boys stood back hands in front of their groin standing like soldiers, my daughters nowhere to be found, they must have been in their rooms.

I walked to grab the bottle of scotch as I poured a shot drinking it as it burned my throat; I was going to need more than that to get my mind at ease.

Edward still sat on the floor as he wipes the blood from his nose. I had punched him pretty good, but he would heal fast, even for being a hybrid.

He looked at the ground, didn't even look at me, this was the first time I had seen his head hung so low. It was as if I was the very man I hated, I was my father in every single way. My throat tightens as I tried to close my eyes and relax, but nothing helped.

"Where is she?"

I finally said with a hoarse voice. I placed my hand on my throat as I cleared it.

"I meant what part of the house is she located? I could smell her miles away. Is she in your room?"

Edward nodded his head.

My eyes stared at Edward like daggers; I turned and began to head out the door.

"Father don't hurt her."

Edward said as he stood up. It was if my son was a child again, what had this little human do to my killing machine son? She must have had some strong hold on him, for my son to not fight back was unrealistic.

"Everyone will stay here till things are settle. If I find you there I promise you I will not hesitate to kill you. Any noise you hear, any scream you hear, if ANYONE moves I swear you will regret it."

Esme ran towards me clinging to my arms.

"Darling, Carlisle, please don't do anything to harm that child, look at our son, he is broken by your actions, and you should feel ashamed of yourself."

I brushed off Esme hands as I shut the door, and to make sure no one left I grabbed the spare key locking the study room, so no one could come out , I ran up the stairs and towards my son room. I pulled opened the master doors as I head straight to the bedroom, bypassing the bathroom and study room. The girl was not in sight.

"Where is she?"

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath my throat catching the taste of her sweetness as I ran out the room and into the library. I heard a humming and footsteps as I flew open the door, and there stood a woman the height of 5'3, skinny, but filled in all the right spots. Her hair black like a raven, her skin white as snow, and her lips red as a rose.

I took a step as she looked up from the book she had been reading. Her eyes widen as she took a step back, a smirk upon my face as I ran picking her up midair slamming her against the book shelves. Books came tumbling down as I choked her against the wall. She struggled to breathe as she grabbed a book hitting my head. Being caught off guard I drop her as I watched her try and run for the desk, but I was faster.

I reached for her wrist as she pulled open the drawer; she pulled out my golden eagle as she pointed it at me. I drop her hands as she pointed the gun to my chest.

"Come closer and I promise you won't live to see tomorrow."

I chuckled as I straighten my suit, pushed my hair back and licked my lips.

"Well, well, well, we meet again Isabella Marie."

She giggled as she drops the gun down as she ran and jump into my arms, whispering softly.

"Papi I've missed you so much, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I had to see you again."

My arms tighten around her as I sat on the desk, her legs wrapped around my torso as she rubs her pelvic against me. I shut my eyes as I breath softly taking in her sweet aroma, smelling the sex dripping from her pussy, still to this day, I could get her wet with just one look.

"Fuck Bella I would you never to come here. I told you I would find you, why did you disobey me?"

I wanted to be mad at her, but I just couldn't my fingers trailing the back of her neck as I pulled head from the nape of my neck and brought her face to look at me. My eyes staring in hers was like a midnight summer moon. She didn't age, her face flawless as the first time I had met her.

Her lips tremble as my thumb caress her lips, her knees weak as push her hair from her face.

"Mi Vita!" [My life]

Her eyes clouded with hurt and anger as she trembles. I knew she wouldn't have forgiven me for leaving her, but I had to, I had to make sure she would leave.

"Mami, you know why I had to leave, I had to save you, I had to make sure you would survive, but why Vita, why did you have to pick my son, he is broken, what have you done to him?"

Her lips curled into a wicked smirk as she picked herself up and she left my lap. She grabs the gun shooting me in my leg.

""

I shouted the wooden bullet made my skin sizzle. She was crazy, a fucking bitch, but fuck did it make me want to take her right then and there.

She drops the gun as she leaned against the wall her body twirling around as she flicked her finger turning the music up.

"Fuck me daddy"

Without a hesitation I pulled the wooden bullet out throwing it to the side as my leg began to heal. I winced at the sudden pain, but opened my eyes as they turned red after the pain subsided. I moved swiftly as I appeared in front of Bella.

"Now drink me, before I changed my mind."

She turned her neck to the side as she pushed her hair away, her vein throbbing ready for me to sink my fangs and drain her. I licked the very spot before I opened my mouth as my fangs came out striking at her neck. Her blood oozed from her neck as I swallowed gulp after gulp, she tasted just like honey.

She moans loudly as I picked her up pressing her to the wall, legs wrapped around me as my member pressed to her thigh. She moved her hips rapidly as she unfastens my belt and pulled my pants and briefs down. My shaft coming to life as it sprung out ready to attack.

She pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties to the side, I could smell her swollen sex ready for me to give her the fuck of her life. I still drank from her as she guided my cock towards her entrance. She slides my bare rod into her tight warm cunt as she moaned another loud moan.

My eyes rolled under my eyelids as her honey coated walls suck me in. My eyes now changed back to my bronze eyes as I pulled back from her neck. I licked the holes that I had marked her with as her wounds began to heal instantly.

"Better darling?"

She giggled as she moved her hips along mines. Her sex drip down his cock as I pump in and out of her tight core as if I was a jackhammer. The harder I thrust into her pussy the more books came crumbling down, it was a good thing she had turned on the music or they would have heard her scream my name.

"CARLISLE CARLISLE CARLISLE, HARDER PAPIP HARDER, FUCK MY TIGHT CUNT!"

I picked her up from the wall which now had a dent as I placed her on the desk. I forcefully turned her so she was doggy style as I pushed my rock hard rod back into her tight wet dripping cunt. Her nails dug into the desk as she left marks like an animal, leaning down I bite her neck once more as I sucked her blood tasting it was like I was in heaven as my member throb from pure ecstasy.

She pushed back hard with each stride I pump into her forbidden hole as I backed up into the sofa. I pounded into her plump ass as she road me reverse cowgirl on the sofa only to turn around and ride me like a pro.

She unbutton her shirt as she sprung loose her tits as they swam my face as I lustfully lick and sucked on her nipples. Her nipples erect as she bounced on my cock, making my toes curl from under my dress shoes. My eyes shut as my precum began to leak as she smirked and grinned.

"Seems like you lost your touch, is your wife not fucking you enough to make you last? If I remember correctly we used to fuck for hours, making me cum 2-3 times before you even came ones. Tsk what a shame a married woman and family can do to you."

She slows down her pace as she just grinded against my pelvis region. She bent her head down as she took my lips against hers as we seal our fuck with a passionate kiss. Her lips upon mine were like god's gift. I moaned against her touch as I picked her up pace thrusting into her pussy as her lips grew tighter, I knew she was on the verge of coming on my hard cock. Pulling away from the kiss I grab her hips as I picked her up off my cock and plunge right back into her honey ridged walls.

"CARLISLE!"

She shouted as she squirted her wet cum all over the sofa. She was went and drenching, it was quite a beautiful site, and she had said I was the only one who could make her cum that hard. I smirk as I thought of the many times I've made her cum like that.

I pump my arms up and down with her hips as I too was about to finish. I pump into her one last time as I her ride out her orgasm and I explode my hot cum into her. I grunted in pleasure as my dick twitch as every last drop of me empty into her.

I pushed her off of me as I stood up grab a towel from the Library bathroom and cleaned my cock up. I threw my towel at her to clean up as I got my pants and pulled them up adjusting my clothes and picking up the books.

Bella was just about done cleaning herself up when I grab my gun and shot it into her chest three times.

I looked her deep in the eye as she clutches her chest with tears in her eyes.

"Baby?"

She looked scared, but I didn't give a fuck. She knew what had to be done and she had cross grave waters now that she knew where I lived and knew who my family was.

"You ever cross me again in the slightest way, baby I promise next time the bullet will be in your heart. Now get fucking dressed and look pretty I need the family to think we had a nice talk."

I smirk as I grab my gun placed it in the drawer once more leaving Bella behind. My back turned to her as I walked out the door, whimpers in the background as she collected herself.

I shut the door behind me as I closed my eyes trying not to go back and console her. She was my biggest enemy because she was my biggest down fall. All she had to do was ask me to leave with her and I would with no hesitation.

**THE END**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**Please me your thoughts and if I should continue with another story.**


End file.
